1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser used with flexible bags which can be filled with one or more flowable substances, in particular such flowable substances as pastes, toothpastes, dental preparations, gels, putties, glues, caulks, soaps, shampoos, foodstuffs, doughs, and other flowable substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of dispensers for flowable substances are known. However, it is desirable to provide a dispenser which uses flexible bags, preferably a "chub" style flexible bag. The chubs are usually relatively thin and flexible and fabricated of plastic or foil laminate material. Chubs are typically sealed on one end in preparation for filling with the desired contents. Typically the end of the flexible bag is sealed by folding or crimping, then stapling or clipping the end of the bag with a clip or staple made of metal, plastic, or other suitable material. The bags are then filled with one or more substances, and sealed on the opposite end in similar fashion. Chubs may also be pre-fabricated with one open end and one contiguous closed end, wherein each chub is filled through the open end, then sealed with a clip or staple. Chubs may be sealed by a heat seal process. The chub is usually sausage-shaped, although other shapes are possible.
When in an unfilled or empty state, the flexible bags occupy minimal space and have minimal weight. Thus, overhead costs related to storage and production floor management can be minimized. Moreover, chubs may be filled in an economical fashion by using automated machinery and mass production methods.
In the toothpaste or dentrifice field, dispensers have been made from metal or plastics. In recent years, at least one manufacturer has produced a toothpaste dispenser capable of delivering dual dentrifice components, such as a paste having baking soda and a gel having hydrogen peroxide, wherein the dispenser and its refill portion are made of a relatively hard plastic. Such devices are somewhat difficult to use because of the force and balance necessary to dispense the contents. For example, users may dispense more gel than paste, or vice versa, if the proper balance is not achieved while attempting to dispense the contents. Furthermore, the dispenser and its refill portion are bulky and, after use and disposal, contribute to increased volumes of solid waste from disposal after use. Typically, when such containers are prepare, shipped and sold as fall containers, the containers may be only half full, when accounting for the unused dead volume inside the container.
Among the objects of the present invention is to provide a dispenser for use with one or more flexible bags, such as a chub, for delivering desired amounts of the contents of the chub or chubs with relative ease.
It is another object to provide a dispenser which includes a dispensing actuation means which can be gripped by a user's hand and/or fingers.
It is yet another object to provide a dispenser which includes a dispensing actuation means which can be gripped by a user's hand and/or fingers.
It is another object to provide a dispenser which is economical to fill.
It is another object to provide a dispenser which is economical to refill.
It is still another object to provide a dispenser which is economical to manufacture.
It is yet another object to provide a dispenser having a reduced number of parts.
It is another object to provide a dispenser which is easy to use.
It is yet another object to provide a dispenser which is well-balanced and ergonomically suited for dispensing one or more flowable substances.
It is a further object to provide a dispenser which is either disposable or refillable.
It is a still further object to provide a dispenser which is capable of standing upright on a stable base.
It is another object to provide a dispenser which is lightweight.
It is yet another object to provide a dispenser which maximizes the usable volume for holding the contents.